


Filmography

by Jimlockian



Series: Mise-En-Scène [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Post Reichenbach, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimlockian/pseuds/Jimlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John slips further into debauchery, consenting to advances not just from Moriarty but also from the villain's sniper, too.. Very NSFW smut.<br/>Warning: Graphic descriptions of intercourse, aka NSFW content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filmography

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Doyle, Moffat, & Gatiss, no copyright infringement intended. Just having fun!

When John starts to roughly meld his lips with Jim's he tells himself that it is for information, just like the first time. Even if deep down he is enjoying the roughness of their kiss – he does not hold anything back with Jim like John does gently with women, half wanting to scratch across the villain's plush lips – John still tries to claim it for Sherlock's behalf.  
  
Yet problematically, the first time earlier is on his mind; John-I'm-not-gay-Watson had gotten to throbbing before Jim had set his hand upon him. Given his already half cocked state at present, this could not be a one-off accident. The fact that John's already thinking about slamming himself into Jim's tight body concerns him a little.

The memory of Jim whipping on and off his shaft until John had trouble seeing straight is vivid in his mind. Mingling with the present, as much as possible while Jim's tongue thrusts wet and wanting in his mouth, all John can do is want to give in – and he knows he wants it. John will feel ashamed, but not now. Not while Moriarty is rubbing against his hip, brushing the head of his own trapped erection against John's thigh.

Slender hands knot into the waistband of his trousers and that is when their legs start to move, Jim tugging John along and forcefully guiding him toward the bed. Though Jim has a tiny bit more height, John has his heftier build on his side. He easily pivots them like swirling dancers so that it is the back of Jim's knees that hit the bed first and send him down.

“Are you going to tell me anything?” John tries to sound stiff and foreboding while leering over Jim, but only sounds soft and stilted.  
  
Jim's hands are already flittering over John's chest, his eyes wide and pale against the red bruising of his cheeks. John's attack earlier has marred those usually lovely features, but it does not hamper Jim in caressing him.

The barely audible chuckle is finished with a softer gasp before Jim speaks, “If this is an interrogation, then Doctor Watson you can question me any day.” Murmurs the murderous Irishman with a flirtatious trill that he punctuates with a pinch of John's nipple.  
  
The desirous groan that leaves John shames his complexion into the red. 

“Finally got the dye out..” Sebastian adds offhandedly from behind John, his voice naturally quiet in the same manner as Sherlock's. The man is remarkably laid back, going about his business behind them. A glance over John's shoulder lets him see that the shower-fresh blond's stance is at ease. No further attacks seem imminent.  
  
Jim waves a hand at his associate's words, for though they sometimes act likes partners in crime it is Jim that is head of operations. Sebastian is the hand, the hired gun that carries out Moriarty's plans. Jim can be rather careless of the blond, as he is now with John's bare chest before him.

“You have perfectly symmetrical nipples,” Jim mutters as he looks upon the two buds as if feeling contempt, though internally he felt alive and roused by John's aesthetics. He quickly nips at one to mangle its shape.

John pushes the man's advances from his mind as well as he can, trying to remind himself why he is doing this - Not for the shivers wrecking his body, but to find out more about Sherlock's whereabouts. Quickly he begins to disrobe Moriarty, finding himself a touch jealous at how well kept the man is; Despite dressing in a hurry at 221b Jim is precisely assembled. Briefly, it reminds John of a doll.

John leaves Jim's boxers on only to have him lie back in bed and remove them in a showy display while John works his trousers off. The evidence of their earlier encounter is glistening on Jim as he unabashedly spreads his legs and lets out a noise akin to a purr. A wrenching tug hits John's stomach at the sound and he quickly crawls his bare body after Jim.

Their bodies connect and all they care about is moving in tandem to get friction between them. Lips meshing together as both men fight in their own way against the other. 

Jim flips John without delay, proving that although both experienced form and strength is on the militant man's side, Jim will always have surprise. He rocks his hips jerkily, smirking down at his enemy with benefits whose face contorts with pleasure at their bare nethers colliding.

It takes some effort to flip Jim back over without rolling them both off the bed, but John manages and pinions the slighter man beneath him. Jim writhes while John positions himself, before using his feet as leverage against the bed to push away.

“Headboard.” He mutters to John, moving until his hands could reach it before rolling his hips back in John's direction. The doctor, already chasing after him, is spreading Jim's cheeks while Jim's hands splay around the curved posts lining the headboard like a jail cell.

Already so slick from earlier, and John blushes at knowing part of that slickness is his own cum, there is no reason for John to add anything so he begins to slide into Jim without delay. The man's ankles rise up with the touch, legs spreading to get John as deep as he can.

Sebastian turns around slowly, the man having not been much in attending to the other two figures in the room. His contrasting stoic manner and quiet way making him nearly invisible to the other two. Truthfully he had been waiting to get out that hair dye and this was the soonest possible solution – Jim had won a bet against him, per usual. The boss rarely lost.  
  
He runs a hand over his shocking fair locks, too short to run through them, as his eyes fall to the two in a heated tangle of convulsing limbs. Sebastian takes only a moment to divest himself of his trousers before walking to the bed. At that point John has just stopped holding steady and begun to thrust his erection into Jim.

John can feel a dip of shifting weight as Sebastian kneels on the bed only a yard away. John and Jim have worked up to the headboard, while he rests at the edge of the bed and crawls forward without any pomp. The man a bulkier form than John's is, but his is all muscular mass. Strangely graceful movements for one so large, yet he is nimble as well. John turns his head and catches sight of the sniper's naked rippling body, expression all harsh eyes and set-lips.

The doctor's eyes cannot help but wander down a sculpted chest to catch sight of a smoking of blond curls around the base of a shaft so thick it looks soft still. _Maybe it is_ , John's mind amends, for it is not as if he would really know, but at least he knows one thing – Sebastian is quite thicker than Jim. He's bigger than the both of them in a way that John does not even kid himself about believing otherwise.

Sebastian ignores John's wide eyed stare, having long ago noted that virginal looks and those of some frightened non-sniper kills are sometimes quite similar. He knows John has felt in control by the man's stance, and Jim's submission, but if he is going to join in then John better learn to take a little power alteration. The press of his body behind John as he rests on his knees telling the doctor better than to underestimate him.  
  
The dark steady stare the blond rivets him with is hard to ignore, even with John still thrusting semi-steadily into Jim. Not to be deterred by the new addition, and so used to Seb to be honest, Jim gyrates his hips to get that circular press from John's hard length. He sends the dusky faced heavyset man into a moan and returns his full attention to the speedy impalement.

That little distraction is a perfect symphony, or Jim just being a demanding little sod – Sebastian is never quite sure. A large careful hand rests on the bedsheets nearby and Jim reaches to grab his wrist, stroking up the bare forearm as high as he can. With his left hand for balance, Sebastian's right reaches between John's cheeks to lightly rub into the cleft of his bottom. Jim groans when that touch from his right hand man sends John jerking rapidly into him – barely stopping himself from coming.

From behind John can hear the low chuckle, before he feels Jim wrapping his arms and legs around him as if trying to bring as much surface area in contact between the two of them. The slender villainous Irishman arches up and tugs on John, hands pressing on John's back while the pads of both feet dug into John's hips. John groans as he sinks as deeply as the position allows.

Sebastian took the opportunity to stop and slick his fingers with a tube of nearby lubricant – mango, a basic article of Jim's arsenal. He would have expected the man to use vanilla on John Watson, but Jim has always been an individual. He catches sight of the grinning man filled with noble doctor while he presses his hand to John's backside and gives Jim an infinitesimal smile in return. While Sebastian begins to run his fingers around the rim of John's hole he pictures doing it to Jim's mouth instead.

Electricity darts to John's erection at first. The sudden erotic novelty catching him off guard when he is already more than a little weak kneed from being stuffed inside Jim Moriarty, who seems to amuse himself with clamping and unclamping on him alternatively in erratic little quivers. Sebastian is not deterred from working his middle finger into John first.

Though the more Sebastian begins to probe him to more unsure he becomes. It's not quite sensual, a bit distracting to be honest. John would much rather be ramming himself inside Jim's tight bottom. The tension from being trapped within it feels like he is drowning in the desert.

Sebastian grips his hair and tilts the brunette's head backward, taking him in for a rough kiss. Lips smaller than Jim's, and yet somehow the statuesque sniper has a more demanding tongue than his shorter master. John's breath is robbed from him as Sebastian marks every inch of his mouth. Seb is reserved during sex, controlled, a hint stoic at times, but the man is not short of passion as he yields to John's lips.

Slowly two fingers work their way into John, and he finds himself becoming a bit less abject to their intrusiveness. Long and elegant, suddenly, John finds himself wondering if Sherlock's fingers would feel this way.. Then, realizing what he was fantasizing, John had a sudden epiphany. Sebastian is Jim's version of Sherlock.. and that makes Jim a version of John. The image does not bode well with him. John shudders from the thought, but the second tremor is from the sensation of Sebastian starting to scissor him.

Enough lube was put on his digits to make them drip, getting John messy but this is amusing – to shame the dutiful companion of Sherlock Holmes into being sullied. Sebastian knows that is partly why Moriarty wanted to do this entire scheme of madness in the first place. A greasy reminder will be something to add to the poetic imagery that he and Jim could share over a glass of wine later.  
  
After stretching out John, the Herculean figure pressed against the full-toned body of John. His breastbone coming to rest on the scar resting in a web of white along his shoulder. John could feel the head of Sebastian's shaft start to press between his cheeks, and does not protest. His pelvis presses a tiny bit deeper into Jim's as Sebastian starts to toy with him.

Jim reaches between them and takes hold of John's hand, lifting up to John's own lips. “Spit on it.” He commands in a drawn voice that has lost none of its orderliness. John finds himself obeying and then Jim tugs his wrist back down, going between their legs this time. Jim has to arch back against the bed to get some room, but he hardly cares. The brush of John's hand against the velor sac says everything Jim did not. John curls his fingers and begins to toy with the madman, groaning when the direct stimulation to Jim provides a vibration of the slender man's inner walls against him.

While they play, Sebastian pushes against John's entrance several times before entering. Pushing through with just the head and resting still for a little while. Feeling John tremble more than he can see it. Jim's thighs quake with the tremors John is giving off, but he refuses to moan or groan. A tiny silent protest, even if this is the best he can manage.

The thrum of his pulse echoes in his ears, his heartbeat loud and quickening - quickening because of the widening sensation that makes him wonder if Sebastian is ripping him open. He had felt so slippery moments ago but now it cannot feel like enough. His hips buckle a little as Sebastian continues to push inside him.  
  
John's forehead falls against Jim's chest as he sinks down further, unable to continue to stroke the other man, for his own sensations overwhelmed him. Sweat drags down him, or perhaps it has all this time and John has only just noticed it. He cannot tell anymore, the hot dagger within him is driving him to not even care about being inside Jim.

Sebastian stays still for a little while, watching John shake occasionally as his nerves go haywire. Each little shudder felt between he and Jim, with glances swapped between them from time to time. John so wrecked by the experience that he barely notices anything else.

It does not bother Sebastian that Jim is blatantly enjoying this, that is just the sort of man he is. In some ways he can see the appeal – that intoxication of turning something righteous into a soiled piece of goods, and what better way than sex with one's own enemy? _Now there is a mind fuck if ever I see one.._ Thinks the sniper, while noticing the pleasant curves John has, a touch pudgy but not overweight. He supposes he can see why Jim finds it appealing. Yes, Sebastian would not mind another few encounters like this with the good doctor.

Once the shudders stop becoming so swift and taper off, Sebastian begins to move within John. His thrusts are shallow for the man's newness to the experience, even if that is all the more difficult. John's tight within, with a plush pair of cheeks that have quite the voluptuous quality. Even with John's skill at taking Jim, the sniper thinks he would be an excellent bottom if one could get all the way within him.

John finally feels Jim letting up once Sebastian gets a bit of a steadiness going with his rocking hips. The signal is clear and John needs no encouragement to start moving against Jim again. John quickly realizes that he has to work with, not against, Sebastian's thrusts as the man slides out of him twice before the lesson sinks in. With each new penetration John thrusts harder into Jim.

Not one to be patient, and already feeling like he had been more than obliging, Jim lifts his stately ankle and snags Sebastian's waist. With a crafty little tug he jerks the taller man forward, impaling him within John deeper than Seb had intended to go. Both men finally groan, one a bit lower than the other, and with that, along with Jim's flittering backside, John came.

A Cheshire cat style grin greets Sebastian's gaze. He reaches around John and deftly smacks Jim across his smug face, leaving a red mark. The slight shudder of Jim's member is felt against John's stomach at the assault, but the doctor is too busy panting in recovery to notice or care.  
  
John's orgasm had been sudden and a tumult of shudders through his shaft, leaving him dry and spent. He withdraws in limp satiation, still feeling Jim tight around him. Behind him, gruffling grumbling, Sebastian pulls out of John, making the man bite his cheek from the feel of it. His stomach undulates, and John starts to rest against Jim's chest when the man stops him, pushing John back up because they are not done yet. Jim stares at John and stops that post coital relaxed cloud nine feeling from settling in.

Blazing eyes that John wants on him. Eyes that once terrified him with destruction now do the same with consumption, but now John is willing and almost without fear. All he is afraid of now is the way he feels about what happens – ludicrously desirous of shaming himself. Even beyond his own pleasure he wants to know what will happen.

The desire is answered as he feels the bulky hard length go between his own thighs, knowing from the jerk of Jim's hips that Sebastian's starting to thrust into Jim. It sends his stomach to flip flop knowing they're screwing with him stuck in the middle. 

John watches the bulky yet masterful arms reach out and rake well manicured fingernails down Jim's torso to leave fat salmon colored lines down his front. John moves back against Sebastian's chest to give him more room. The villain undulating, and downright writhing like a fish out of water when Sebastian's thumbnail reaches a nipple.

He nearly balks at the touch of the quiet, heaving breath against his shoulder. John feels it, swooping in slowly, and he knows behind him the taller man is bending down. Then his breath hitches, a shudder down his back, his chest and over his stomach. Every fiber of John reawakened, more sensitive then ever from Sebastian's warm dry lips and damp tongue against the side of his neck.

It is that same breath that John feels while Sebastian pulsates within Jim, as the slender man's hips jerk between them with his purpling shaft begging for attention. The blond grabs John's hand and raises it, spitting on the stiff digits and throwing them around the base of Jim's member. Without hesitation John strokes the immalleable length as best he can.

The bed rocks underneath them, and John feels more apart of it than he does a human as he gets caught between the passion of Jim and Sebastian. He tugs at the dark haired man beneath him until Jim looses it with an arching cry that jars all three of their bodies. The convulsions within Jim wrap around Sebastian's tip and are enough to send his into completion after Jim. His seed mostly seeps out of Jim, but some remains mingling with John's.

Sebastian pulls out of Jim, and out from beneath John's legs which finally allows the doctor to sink downward. His knees feel shooting stabs of pain from having to raise his body up, but he can regret that later, along with a plethora of other things. John cannot help but lay himself down on soiled sheets and turn his tired head towards Jim, weakly mumbling, “Well?”

“Get him a glass of water, Seb..” Jim murmurs, waving a hand toward the blond who seems keen on mounting him. It takes a second for him to gird himself enough to leave Jim's raw body to obey. “Sherlock,” He begins, “Was seen in a commercial district but my sources – which are never wrong – already say he has moved on.” He smirks with that dastardly air, “Still, it's a nice memento, isn't it?”  
  
John lets out a half shout and slams a fist into the bed. He ought have known it would have been a ploy, or perhaps Moriarty is not being honest.  
  
Jim rolls over, curling up beside him and placing his hand on John's collarbone, whispering, “We'll find him, and then we'll all play – better than the old days.”

Sebastian begrudgingly offers him a glass of water, which John accepts while looking dubiously on Jim. He is too parched from their roughness having lasted so long and gulps down half the glass. John returns it, finding himself having a bit of difficult looking at Sebastian.

“Jim, you're..” John begins to chastise him but feels a burst of something internally, muted, but obscurely foreign. He shakes his head slightly but it does not abate.

Jim caresses the light dusting of hair on John's chest, and John hates himself for liking it. John flinches, and on spying that Jim leans in and tenderly kisses his cheek, “We'll put you back in your flat, John.. Maybe you'll wake up and forget this even happened.”

He sounds offhanded, but John knows the false words are meant to needle him – and they do. John shakes his head slightly, disgusted with his debauch behavior. This will not be forgotten.

Jim begins to smile and lets out a sigh of a laugh, “Flirt..” He moves away from John as the sedative takes effective, nodding to Sebastian to get up and shut the camera off.

As John drifts off he feels the rhythmic bouncing of the mattress once again as Jim and Sebastian pick up right where they left off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel story to follow but not for a couple weeks as I have so many multi chapter works open right now!


End file.
